


Halucinace

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, More tags latter
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya odjel do Ruska, ale už se nevrátil a pak začal mít Shizuo problémy. Přesněji jeden problém, začal potkávat Izayu, jako svou halucinaci.<br/>Ale to ještě není všechno...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Další krásný den v Ikebukuru. Slunce příjemně hřálo, dlužníci nebyli otravní... krom jednoho, ale s ním se Shizuo rychle vypořádal. Bylo mu tak příjemně, že už  skoro začal zapomínat, jaké to byl kdysi.

Teda, ono to nebylo zas tak dávno. Ale  díky mírumilovnému klidu, který se linul už dva týdny nad městem, měli ten pocit snad všichni. 

Vzhledem k nepřítomnosti Izayi nebyl nikdo, kdo by tahal za nitky a tak celková kriminální aktivita rapidně klesla. Izayova nepřítomnost způsobila, že jisté spolky, závislé na jeho příspevcích, začaly postupně krachovat. I lidé, kteří udržovali s Izayou kontakt, aniž by znali jeho pravou tvář, najednou nevěděli, co dělat.   
Jistým způsobem jim chyběl.

Až na jednu vyjímku samozřejmě. Ikebukurskému monstru nechyběl ďábel z Shinjuka ani trochu.

Shizuo seděl v parku, pokuřoval, zatímco si užíval tu pohodu. Už ani nevěřil, že se toho dočká. Jistě, zdravý rozum mu naznačoval, že se blíží den Izayova příjezdu, ale tím se nezabíval. Musel si užít další klidný den, než se ten bastard vrátí.

Do této klidné chvíle se ozvalo hlasité zařehtání, které vydala černá motorka, zvaná Shooter.   
Shizuo se automaticky ohlédl za tím zvukem. Se svojí partnerkou na zádech doslova přeletěl Shooter zábradlí a během chvíle se zastavil před Shizuou. 

"Celty-san, dlouho jsme se neviděli." kývl Shizuo hlavou na pozdrav. 

Místní legenda také přikývla. Sesedla z motorky a vzala místo vedle blonďáka. **[Omlouvám se, poslední dobou mám spoustu práce.]**

"Ale ne, netřeba omluv." zavrtěl hlavou Shizuo. "... Přijela jsi rychle, děje se něco?"

 **[Ne, nic. Byla jsem na cestě domů, když jsem tě uviděla. Chtěla jsem tě pozdravit.]** vysvětlila Celty.

 

 

Bavili se spolu snad o všem možném snad hodinu, když tu náhle Celty zvedla ruku, aby zastavila Shizuu. **[Podívej se!]**

Na druhé straně parku se objevila Mairu a Kururi. Celty rychle vyskočila na nohy a rzběhla se k nim. Ne tak rychle ji následoval Shizuo.

Shizuovi chvíli trvalo, než pochopil co je jinak. Dvojčata brečela. Z dálky to nepoznal, ale teď když stál před nimi... Bylo to zvláštní pozorovat věčně energetickou Mairu a krom většího poprsí jinak nevýraznou Kururi, jak pláčou.

 **[Co se stalo?]** zeptala se Celty, zatímco si před dvojčata klekla. 

Mairu si setřela slzy, aby si to přečetla, ale bylo to celkem zbytečné, jelikož se tam nahrnuly další slzy. "On... Iza-nii..."

Shizuo zpozorněl. 

"Letadlo... ve kterém... byl..." Mairu se odmlčela, aby popotáhla. Slovo si tedy vzala Kururi. "... zřítilo se..." Hned na to propukla dvojčata v ještě větší pláč.

Celty je stáhla obě do objetí a alespoň takhle se je pokusila utěšit, zatímco se snažila spracovat novou informaci.

Shizuo zůstal ztrnule stát. Vždy si myslel, že až Izaya zemře, ať už jeho rukou nebo ne, zaplaví ho pocit klidu a uspokojení, ale teď... To co cítil teď, rozhodně nebylo uspokojení. 

 

 

Informace o letecké katastrofě, se večer ukázala ve zprávách. Ale ani během toho se Shizuovi nechtělo věřit, jenže pak ukázali seznam mrtvých. Izayovo jméno bylo mezi nimi.


	2. 1 - týden po katastrofě

Svět je rozmanité místo, kde se stále něco děje, takže není ani divu, že ohlas po letecké katastrofě se ztratil v návalu nových informací. Zprávy se o tom také moc nezmiňovaly, krom občasných informací, kdy někdo přišel s další teorii, proč to vlastně spadlo, ale přesný důvod se ještě nenašel. Ale ve směs už to skoro nikoho nezajímalo, krom členů rodiny zesnulých.

Mairu a Kururi byly skleslé ztrátou staršího bratra ještě dva dny, ale pak už začaly fungovat v podstatě jako vždy. Již nebrečely. Přesto na nich šlo poznat, že smrt Izayi, přes všechny předchozí vztahy, jimi otřásla. Na Kururi to nešlo zas tak poznat, jelikož ona byla vždy tichý uzavřený typ. Ale Mairu již nebyla tak aktivní. 

Celkově se Shinjuku a Ikebukuro otřepali ze ztráty informátora. Každý po svém, ale většina slavila... Shizuo k těmto lidem ale nepatřil. Izayova smrt ho moc neuspokojila. Netěšilo ho to, přesto že si myslel opak. Dával to za vinu faktu, že neviděl jeho mrtvé tělo. A nejspíš i díky tomu se častokrát přistihl u toho, jak se rozhlíží a toho zmetka hledá. Ale po černém kabátě s chundelatým lemem ani památky. 

Bylo to k vzteku. Ne, to že ho nemůže najít, ale to že ho vůbec hledá!! Vždyť Shizuo ke svému zděšení zjistil, že doufá... ne, přímo si přeje, aby to Flea přežil. Byl to parchant...! Takový zasraný idiot přeci jen tak nezemře!! O tom se Shizuo mnohdy přesvědčil. Třeba ani nebyl v tom letadla... přestože přečetli jeho jméno...

Shizuo s nespokojeným zavrčením odhodil cigaretu a poté co ji zašlápl, zamířil pryč. 

Nevnímal okolí, které se mu vyhýbalo. Od toho, co letadlo spadlo, byl jeho vztek mnohem víc neovladatelnější. I sebemenší blbost ho vytočila. Hlavně proto si ho ostražitě prohlíželi, zatímco se klidili z cesty. 

'Všichni jsou tak otravní!!' pomyslel si Shizuo. Přitom se rozhlédl. A tento rutinní pohyb ho donutil strnout. Teď! Právě teď! Tam v té boční uličce..! Zahlédl tam Izayův kabát! Nikdo jiný takový hadr nenosí, takže to musí být on!

'Nebuď naivní...!' okřikl se v duchu Shizuo. Jenže odtrhnout pohled od té uličky nedokázal. Vlastně ani pořádně nezaznamenal, že opět vykročil. 

O chvíli později již stál u ústí boční uličky, kde by přísahal, že toho skrčka viděl. Ulička však zela prázdnotou. Shizuovi dlouho trvalo, než opět pokračoval v cestě domů. Byl to prostě dlouhý den. Dlouhý a namáhavý den.

 

*-*

 

Po návštěvě třetího dlužníka, kdy Shizuo vyrazil dveře ještě dřív, než 'klient' stihl protestovat, Tom nenápadně naznačil Shizuovi, zda by si nechtěl vzít volno. On to s Voronou přeci zvládne. No, očividně to bylo příliš nenápadné, jelikož to Shizuovi nedošlo.

Při cestě ke čtvrtému dlužníkovi se Tom vážně snažil, ale Shizuo nejevil známky pochopení. Tom znal svého kouhaie, ale zrovna teď si nebyl jistý, co přesně od něj čekat. To co tušil s jistotou bylo, že brzy nejspíš schytá ránu, jelikož se Shizuo začal mnohem víc mračit. 

"Shizuo-senpai." vložila se do toho Vorona. 

Dům dlužníka byl jen přes ulici, ale přesto se zastavili. 

"Podle všeho to nezvládáte. Chci, abychom se střetli po práci na nedalekém staveništi." řekl vážně.

"Huh? Co tím myslíš?" podivil se Shizuo. 

"Mluvím o vzteku, který se ve vás hromadí. Potřebujete ho vyventilovat."

Tom v tu chvíli pochopil. "Ne, tohle přeci..!"

"Nemyslím si, že je dobrý nápad, abys bojovala se mnou." zapochyboval Shizuo, čímž přerušil Toma. 

"Zamítá se. Nikdo jiný není vhodný... Simon možná, ale on odmítá bojovat." 

Shizuo zavrtěl hlavou. "Nejsem si..."

"Shizuo-senpai, nemůžete mi ublížit." řekl stále vážně Vorona. 

"Lidi, uklidněme se. Jistě, Shizuo se musí vybít, ale nechci, aby jste se rvali mezi sebou!" vyhrkl Tom.

"I přes tu ohromnou sílu jsem schopna se ubránit. Nemůže se nic stát."

Shizuo zaváhal. Opravdu nad tím začal přemýšlet. 

"Vy dva mě prostě ignorujete?!" houkl Tom.

Ve stejnou chvíli Shizuo prudce vymrštil ruku směrem k Voroně, ale ta jako by to čekala se rychlým ladným skokem vyhnula jeho útoku a zároveň se dostala za jeho záda.

"Platí tedy." kývl ještě trochu váhající Shizuo. Poté se spolu vydali k domu dlužníka. Až po chvíli je Tom následoval. 

Ti dva se o tom již nebavili, takže Tom nakonec vzdal pokusy jim to jakkoliv vymluvit. Na jejich žádost je na konci pracovní doby opustil. Chtěli být u toho bez svědků, pokud to bude alespoň trochu možné.


	3. 2 - Boj

"Možná... je čas přestat a ukončit to."

"Zamítá se... Oba stojíme na nohou, nemůžeme skončit."

Uběhly již tři hodiny od toho, co se postarali o posledního dlužníka na dnešním seznamu. Čas ale nebyla věc, o kterou by se Vorona s Shizuou starali. 

"Jsi si jistá? Krvácíš..."

"Ostatně jako vy." přikývla Vorona. Setřela si přitom krev řinoucí se z tržné rány na tváři. "Je to pravidlo, které jste odsouhlasil, Shizuo-senpai."

"Pravda..." přikývl Shizuo. "Dobře tedy, pokračujme."

Vorona lhala, když řekla, že ji nemůže ublížit. Nedovolila, ale Shizuovi, aby se cítil provinile. Zdůraznila mu to několikrát, než začali. 

Cokoliv se tady stane, není špatně. I kdyby to končilo zlomeninou. Vše je dovoleno a dokud oba budou stát, nemohou to přerušit. Vzdát se, je také zakázáno. 

Už pár týdnů Vorona cítila, že není schopná zabít Shizuu. Nepřemýšlela nad důvodem, ale i kdyby to dostala rozkazem, nedokázala by to. 

Na druhou stranu byla ráda, že se ji naskytla tato příležitost, vyzkoušet si Shizuu v boji na blízko. Jistě, viděla ho již kolikrát ohánět se městským majetkem, ale to nemohlo ukázat, jak dobrý ve skutečnosti je.

Díky letům praxe byla Vorona mnohem lepší, než Shizuo. Jenomže každá rána, kterou mu zasadila, odnesla i ona. Jeho tělo je přeci jen trochu zvláštní. Byla proto nucena, omezit osobní kontakt. Staveniště ji ale dost pomáhalo.

Shizuo ze začátku bojoval nejistě a s dávkou opatrnosti, ale rychle mu docházelo, že to Vorona myslí vážně. Byla zdatný soupeř a nejspíš i díky tomu ho začal převládat bojový duch, který veškerou nesmělost udusal. 

Dokonce Voroně nevadilo, že skončila v jednu chvíli v hromadě sutin, tvořenou převážně velkýmy kusy betonu. Ihned byla na nohou, schopna bránit se a útočit. 

Pro Shizuu to byl až osvobozující pocit, že může tu sílu uvolnit. Heh, skoro začal zapomínat, jaké to je...

Vorona se prudce odrazila od Shizui a dvěma skoky zmizela za rohem budovy. 

Shizuo nezaváhal. Rychle ji následoval, jenže bloncka mu vypadla z hlavy, sotva zatočil za roh. 

Na hranici pozemku stála jemu až příliš známá postava. Izayův úšklebek se ještě víc rozšířil.

"Co..?!" zakoktal se Shizuo. Více ze sebe nedostal, jelikož v tu chvíli ho ze zadu Vorona srazila k zemi. 

Jakmile ho složila, odskočila, připravena opět k boji. Jenže Shizuo nevstával. Zíral na místo, kde ještě před chvílí viděl svou nemesis. Nemesis, která má být mrtvá!

"Shizuo-senpai...?" ozvala se váhavě Vorona.

"... eh... promiň." šeptl Shizuo. Vytáhl se do sedu, aniž by spustil pohled z onoho místa. "Já... myslím, že...budeme pokračovat příště..."

 

*-*

 

Jako již po několikáté se Shizuo na chvíli zastavil a aniž by pronesl jakékoliv slovo, začal opět během minuty kráčet kolem stolu v Shinrově bytě. 

"Takže..." začal Shinra, který se po chvíli objevil ve dveřích. 

Blonďák se zastavil a s tázavým pohledem k němu vzhlédl. Neřekl... Neodvážil se, Shinrovi říct celou pravdu. Zmínil pouze, že má asi něco s hlavou, jelikož vidí něco, co tam není.

Shinrovi se z něj nepodařilo dostat moc informací, ale přesto udělal co mohl. "No, vypadá to, že jsi kompletně v pořádku... Pokud nepočítáme ty utržené rány z toho boje s Voronou." informoval doktor. 

"Kompletně v pořádku..." zamumlal Shizuo. Moc s tím ale nesouhlasil. S poděkováním se rozloučil, než si to rychle namířil domů.


End file.
